Shalelu
'Historique' Bien que Shalelu reste un mystère pour les résidents de Pointesable, elle est certainement l'un des défenseurs les plus admirés de la cité. Elle ne vit pas réellement en ville, mais elle bénéficie parfois d'un toit gratuit au Dragon Rouillé grâce à sa très longue amitié avec Ameiko Kaijitsu.thumb Tout le monde en ville sait que Shalelu est une espèce de solitaire et préfère passer son temps à vagabonder et explorer les étendues sauvages autour de Pointesable. Elle disparaît périodiquement de la région pendant plusieurs semaines voire plusieurs mois pour rendre visite à un ami quelque part en Varisie. On raconte que celui-ci vivrait près de la Montagne Crochue, situé à proximité du village elfe de Feuillepleureuse au nord de la Varisie, mais elle n'a jamais manqué de revenir à Pointesable. Personne ne sait pourquoi elle revient. Lorsqu'on lui pose la question, elle répond simplement "Il faut que quelqu'un garde un oeil sur vous tous." Les rapports sur les activités gobelines de la région ont souvent aidé les habitants à éviter les embuscades ou alerté la milice de possibles attaques sur la ville ou les fermes environnentes. Ces derniers temps, le Sheriff Hemlock s'est investi personnellement dans les patrouilles qui ont lieu aux alentours de la cité et sa milice est mieux entraînée que jamais, ce qui signifie que l'aide que Shalelu apporte en surveillant l'arrière-pays est de moins en moins nécessaire. Le développement de la milice et le fait que Pointesable commence à prendre soin de sa propre protection rendent Shalelu plus fière et contente que triste de voir qu'elle n'est plus nécessaire. Elle laisse même entendre qu'elle pourrait entreprendre un long voyage loin de Pointesable dans le futur. Mais à chaque fois qu'on la questionne à ce sujet, elle hausse les épaules et change de sujet. Statistiques Shalelu Andosana CR 5 XP 1,600 Female Elf Fighter 1/Hunter 5 NG Medium humanoid (elf) Init '''+5; '''Senses '''low-light vision; Perception +14 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '18, touch 13, flat-footed 15 (+4 armor, +3 Dex, +1 natural) '''hp '''50 (1d10+5d8+7) '''Fort '+8, 'Ref '+10, 'Will '+4; +2 vs. enchantments '''Immune '''sleep ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '20 ft. '''Melee '''masterwork shortsword +6 (1d6+1/19-20) '''Ranged '+1 composite longbow +10 (2d6+6/19-20/×3) 'Hunter Spells Known '(CL 5th; concentration +7): :2nd (3/day)—arrow eruption, summon nature's ally ii, versatile weapon (DC 14), wind wall :1st (5/day)—aspect of the falcon, gravity bow, produce flame, remove sickness (DC 13), summon nature's ally i :0 (at will)—create water, detect magic, detect poison, flare (DC 12), guidance, stabilize ---- '''TACTICS ---- During Combat Shalelu prefers to fight with her bow, resorting to melee only when truly desperate or when an ally seems in dire need of healing from her wand. Morale Shalelu is loyal to her friends, and as long as even one of them remains in danger she won’t abandon them. That said, if she feels she can escape, get help, and return in time to save anyone captured by enemies before it’s too late, she might try to do so. ---- Statistics ---- Str '12, '''Dex '''21, '''Con '''12, '''Int '''12, '''Wis '''14, '''Cha '''8 '''Base Atk '+4; 'CMB '+5; '''CMD '''20 '''Feats '''Boon Companion, Deadly Aim, OutflankAPG, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Precise StrikeAPG '''Skills '''Acrobatics +4, Climb +3, Craft (bows) +5, Disable Device +7, Handle Animal +3, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +6, Knowledge (geography) +6, Knowledge (nature) +6, Knowledge (planes) +5, Perception +14, Ride +7, Spellcraft +8 (+10 to determine the properties of a magic item), Stealth +9, Survival +7, Use Magic Device +0; Racial Modifiers +2 Perception '''Languages '''Common, Elven, Goblin '''SQ '''elf hunter, animal companion, animal focus, animal focuses (bull, owl, tiger), elven magic, weapon familiarity, hunter tactics, improved empathic link, track +2, wild empathy +4, woodland stride '''Combat Gear ''potion of delay poison'', potion of restoration, lesser (2), wand of cure light wounds (25 charges), antitoxin (2); Other Gear ''+1 studded leather'', +1 composite longbow, sleep arrow (10), arrows (20), masterwork shortsword, amulet of natural armor +1, boots of the winterlands, campfire bead, cloak of resistance +1, backpack, bedroll, blanket, winter, climber's kit, flint and steel, wooden holy symbol (Desna), manacles, silk rope (50 ft.), sunrod (3), trail rations (4), waterskin, 8 pp, 2 gp ---- Special Abilities ---- +2 to critical confirmations (Longbow) Choose a weapon from the following list: longbow, longsword, rapier, short sword, shortbow, or any weapon with “elven” in its name. Gain a +1/2 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that type of weapon (maximum bonus +4). This bon Animal Companion (Ex) If no current companion, summon nature's ally spells last 1 min/level but only 1 at a time. Animal Companion Link (Ex) You have a link with your Animal Companion. Animal Focus (5 minutes/day) (Su) As a swift action, gain bonuses from emulated animal(s). If no companion, +1 slots. Antitoxin This substance counteracts a specific toxin. If you drink a vial of antitoxin, you gain a +5 alchemical bonus on Fortitude saving throws against poison for 1 hour. Alchemical Power Component Like antiplague, this substance can augment certain healing spells. Neutralize Poison (M): Add +2 on your caster level check to neutralize poison on a target creature. Antitoxin has no effect when you cast the spell on an object. Boon Companion (Animal Companion) +4 levels to calc familiar/animal comp abilities (max of your HD). Boots of the winterlands Travel across snow at full speed, across ice without slipping Bull +2 (Su) When assuming this aspect, gain listed enhancement bonus to Str. Campfire bead On command bead becomes 2 ft tall fire for up to 8 hrs. Deadly Aim -2/+4 Trade a penalty to ranged attacks for a bonus to ranged damage. Elven Immunities - Sleep You are immune to magic sleep effects. Elven Magic +2 to spellcraft checks to determine the properties of a magic item. Hunter Tactics (Ex) Animal companion also gains the bonus teamwork feats, but doesn't need to meet pre-reqs. Improved Empathic Link (1 mile) (Su) As the familiar ability, but as a swift action can see through companion's eyes (but not own). Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in low light, distinguishing color and detail. Outflank Increase flank bonus by +2 if flanking ally has same feat. If you crit, ally gets an AoO. Owl +4 (Su) When assuming this aspect, gain listed competence bonus to Stealth. Point-Blank Shot +1 to attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at up to 30 feet. Precise Shot You don't get -4 to hit when shooting or throwing into melee. Precise Strike +1d6 precision damage for melee attacks if you and an ally with this feat flank the same target. Share Spells with Companion (Ex) Can cast spells with a target of "you" on animal companion, as touch spells. Tiger +2 (Su) When assuming this aspect, gain listed enhancement bonus to Dex. Track +2 Add the listed bonus to survival checks made to track. Wand of cure light wounds (25 charges) Add this item to create a wand of a chosen spell. Wild Empathy +4 (Ex) Improve the attitude of an animal, as if using Diplomacy. Woodland Stride (Ex) Move through undergrowth at normal speed. ---- History Shalelu is still relatively young at 130 years of age, but she can remember when the Lost Coast was truly lost, when only goblin lairs and Thassilonian ruins could be found along its length. Yet for much of her life, Shalelu’s visits to southern Varisia were not nearly as common. Born and raised in the small village of Crying Leaf, Shalelu is an only child whose father was slain not long after she was born by a particularly brutal bugbear assassin, exposing Shalelu to far more goblinoid cruelty than most elves her age dream of in their worst nightmares. It took Shalelu’s mother Seanthia nearly a hundred years to find a new love, and when she did, she chose a human mercenary, scandalizing much of Crying Leaf. As shocking as the choice may have been, Shalelu saw how happy this man Jakardos made her mother, and she loved him as a father for that kindness. But when her mother died in a fight a green dragon a few years later, Jakardos left without saying goodbye, shattering Shalelu’s opinion of him. The loss of her mother and stepfather sent Shalelu into a terrible depression, and she left Crying Leaf to seek out a new home. Shalelu came to Sandpoint, where she found a burgeoning human village that was growing rapidly into a town, but that was plagued by goblins. Shalelu took Sandpoint under her wing, and for many years she protected it from goblins, bugbears, ghouls, and worse. Recently, Shalelu sought out Jakardos at his new home in central Varisia, and her reconciliation with her aging stepfather finally helped her come to terms with the violent attack that killed her mother. And when Shalelu returned to Crying Leaf to aid in dealing with the drow problem in the nearby Mierani Forest, she was able to help kill the same green dragon responsible for her mother’s death. Shalelu is now in one of the happiest times of her life, and has been seized with a restless wanderlust. In recent years, Shalelu has built a strong friendship with Ameiko Kaijitsu as well, and sees her as a younger sister. Shalelu knows that Ameiko is haunted by tragedies, and in some ways sees a reflection of her own sad history in Ameiko. Shalelu hopes to find some way soon of helping her friend overcome her melancholia—perhaps a nice long trip will fit the bill. Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Publishing, LLC®, and are used under license.